


Merlin’s First Knight

by readergirlreads



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, Male Friendship, Merlin and Lancelot being bros, Pining Leon, Romance, Ultimate besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirlreads/pseuds/readergirlreads
Summary: Set between the third and fourth season while Camelot is still rebuilding from Morgana's last attack. Arthur is now King and his first official duty is naming Leon First Knight of Camelot. They hold a small gathering to celebrate, and of course Gwaine needs to know who Leon’s date is.
Relationships: Leon/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 454





	1. Armory Room Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my lame story title.  
> Leon/Merlin is such a cute, but an EXTREMELY underrated pairing, so I needed to add something to their tag. Please read and enjoy my fellow LeLin (Meron? Idk) shippers :)

“Alright, " Arthur yelled over the loud clanging sound of sword on sword and shield, “I’m ending practice early today so that you all have time to get ready for tonight's gathering celebrating Leon officially being named First Knight of Camelot.” 

A loud cheer erupted from the knights as Arthur spoke. The knights were in complete agreement that no one amongst them was more suited to be named First Knight as Sir Leon. A nobleman by birth and more importantly by action, loyally serving Camelot and the Crown for years. The red-headed knight blushed slightly as his fellow knights and friends continued to cheer. His eyes couldn’t help but wander to the edge of the practice grounds where Merlin sat on one of the wooden fences with a few other servants clapping and cheering as loudly and enthusiastically as the Knights, and his blush deepened. 

“Thank you my friends,” Leon said raising his voice to be heard over their cheers, “but I suggest we get moving before our King decides we have too much energy left and takes back his offer to end practice early. I will see you all later tonight and you can cheer as much as you like.” 

“It’s logical thinking like that that earned you your new title Leon, " Arthur said smiling, “remember attendance is mandatory so I expect to see all of you there tonight.” With that the knights made their way to the armory. 

“So how long do you think the boring speech part of the night is going to last?” Gwaine asked, as he, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, and Leon made their way toward the armory with the rest of the knights. 

“Why,” Elyan asked, “need to know when to time your entrance in order to show up just as the speeches end and the drinking begins.” 

“Elyan my friend you know me too well,” Gwaine said, laughing he threw an arm around Elyan’s shoulder as they entered the armory. 

“Your worst enemy could have figured that one out Gwaine,” Percival said laughing as they set their swords on the rack and began pulling off their chain mail and sweaty tunics. 

“How are you feeling about being named First Knight Leon?” Lancelot asked. 

“Honestly, I don’t anticipate it being that much different from my current duties. A few more council meetings and extra paperwork, but whether first or one hundred being a Knight of Camelot does not change.” Leon said so earnestly it had Lancelot nodding in complete agreement and Gwaine rolling his eyes. 

“And, " Leon added, barely containing his smile as he pulled a clean tunic over his head, “of course there is the nice perk of not having to ask permission to use any of the weapons in the armory.” 

“Ahh, the weapons of Camelot, Leon’s one true love, " Elyan said laughing. By now most of the Knights had set down their weapons, changed their clothes, and left the armory heading to their quarters in the castle to bath and redress for the night. Leaving Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Percival and Elyan the only ones left. 

“Speaking of Love,” Gwaine said, smirking, “who will be accompanying the esteemed First Knight of Camelot tonight?” 

“I will not be accompanied by anyone tonight Gwaine,” Leon said hoping his eye roll and dismissive tone would distract from the blush rising on his cheeks. Honestly he couldn’t wait for the nights festivities to be over and things to go back to normal. Being the center of attention had never been Leon’s strong suit he much preferred observing in the background. A hard task when all eyes were upon him, congratulating him, celebrating him, observing him and how he handles the pressure of a new title, and it would seem, even bringing his romantic interests into conversation. Not that Leon had many romantic interests, most Lady’s of the court seemed to posses only a skin deep beauty and never held Leon’s interest for long. In fact only one girl had managed to continuously invade Leon’s thoughts and dreams over the last few years, but he kept those emotions close to his heart afraid of the repercussions that might unfold should he let his feeling be known. 

“Good idea!” Gwaine exclaimed, “Arrive alone and then have the pick of the festival. There won’t be a Lady in attendance who does not try to win favor with the newly titled First Knight of Camelot tonight my friend.” Gwaine’s unfettered words had half the knights laughing and the other half rolling their eyes, too used to his antics. 

Leon, of course, belonged to the latter group, “I highly doubt I will be taking my pick from any of the Lady’s at the festival tonight my friend, and although I doubt you need it, I encourage you to have fun for the both of us.” 

“Oh, come Leon, have a little fun every now and then! What are you going to do instead, hum? Show up, have a drink, shake a few hands, give a nice speech, and then converse politely for a few hours until you’re able to slip out unnoticed run back to the armory and polish your sword by yourself.” 

Leon channeled all of his energy into fighting the color from creeping up his cheeks again because, despite Gwaine’s crude innuendo, Leon’s plans for the night had more or less consisted of everything he said. 

“Stop pestering Leon, Gwaine,” Lancelot said jumping into the conversation, “ he’s not interested in sleeping his way across Camelot like you are.” 

“Well hold on,”Elyan said, “I think Gwaine might actually have a point here. You’ve been a Knight for almost seven years now and in all that time no lady has ever caught your interest?” 

“Well...” Leon struggled to find the words that would get him out of this conversation. If he said no, then he knew Gwaine and possibly Elyan and Percival would not stop trying to set him up tonight with every women who crossed his path. They might even rope Lancelot into helping them. If he said yes, then they would demand to know who she was and why he had not tried to court her yet. Leon supposed he could lie, say that he had feeling for Lady from a distant Kingdom that he met during a peace treaty years ago, but he hated to lie. It took so much effort to remember the story and stick to it. 

“Come on,” Gwaine said, standing in front of him truly curious now, “you must have developed feeling for someone over the years. At least one women? Man? Lady? Knight? Servant- AH HA! You blushed! He blushed when I said servant. Which one? Who is she?” 

“Please don’t say my sister?” Elyan said rolling his eyes.

“Ah, of course,” Gwaine said, nodding his head in sympathy, “makes sense, childhood crush? But your going to have to let those feeling go my friend. We all got beat on that one.” 

“I do not now nor have I ever had romantic feeling for Gwen,” Leon snapped, before he could stop himself. He should have just let them think it was Gwen, Gwaine was right most of the Knights had a crush on the beautiful woman at one point or another. He should have just accepted their sympathetic nods and let the matter go, but no he had to go and get chatty now of all times. 

“Oh,” Gwaine said curiosity recaptured, not just his, but Eylan’s and Lancelot’s too. Even Percival who had remained silent during the entire conversation seemed interested in the answer. “If not Gwen then who?” 

“If you really must know-” 

“Oh, we must!” Gwaine said. 

“Come on, tell us,” Eylan added, “we wont laugh.”

“Too much,” Percival, surprisingly, concluded. 

“If you really must know,” Leon began again, with a sigh and a blush, “I have always found Merlin to be quite beautiful.”

“Merlin! You have eyes for Merlin!” Gwaine said with a smile, “that’s wonderful! Why haven’t you told her?” 

“Several factors have caused me to keep my feeling about Merlin to myself. First being until recently it was against the law for nobility and servants to be together, and although it never stopped other noblemen from having affairs with servants that was all it could ever be, and Merlin is... I care far to much about... Merlin is... I-”

“You’re in love with her,” Percival said, plainly, “you’re really and truly in love with her.” 

“Yes,” Leon admitted quietly. 

“For how long?” 

“Do you know how Merlin and Arthur first met?” Leon asked, four heads silently shook, surprising Leon, he though Merlin would have told Gwaine the story at least, he was certain the Knight would get a kick out of it. Resigned to revealing his true feelings about Merlin, he took a seat on one of the benches and told his friends the story of how he fell in love with Merlin. “On Merlin’s first day in Camelot she saw Arthur picking on one of his servants walked right up to him and basically called him an ass and told him to stop - not knowing who Arthur was of course. The next day, now aware of who Arthur is, they ran across each other in the market again, words were exchanged and Merlin asked Arthur how long he’d been studying to be a prat, and was so unimpressed with his claims of swordsmen ship that she told him she could take him apart with less than a single blow.” 

“MERLIN? Merlin said that to Arthur?” Lancelot asked slightly shocked. 

“Yes,” Leon said smiling, thinking back on the found memory, “And then she actually fought him. Held her own against him rather well too. She spent the night in the stocks and then the next morning she saved his life from an assassination attempt. As a reward Uther assigned her to be Arthur’s personal maidservant.” 

“I can’t believe none of us knew this story!” Gwaine said laughing, “I can picture it now - Merlin facing off against the princess. How could she never tell me.” 

“Ever since that day I couldn’t help but notice Merlin,” Leon continued, unable to stop the words he had kept repressed for so many years, “This tall, skinny, clumsy, country girl, who can look a prince in the eye with no fear. Who road out to help us fight a dragon with no armor. Who begged me to believe her in order to stop Arthur from making a terrible mistake at the hands of a manipulative sorceress. Every noblewomen I’ve ever met pales in comparison to her....” 

“Are you crying Gwaine?” Percy asked his friend. 

“That’s the most beautiful love confession I’ve ever heard.”

“You have to tell her how you feel,” Lancelot said, “Arthur did away with the law that prevents nobility and non nobility from marrying when he changed the law to allow any worthy man, regardless of birth, the ability to become a Knight.” 

“Yes, I know, but there are other factors to consider.” 

“Like what?” Gwaine asked, practically pulling his hair out. 

“Like how Arthur would react when he finds out that his first knight it trying to pursue a romantic relationship with his maidservant, who is, although Arthur would never admit it, his best friend.” 

“So the princess is cranky for a few days, he’ll get over it. Especially once he realizes how much you care for Merlin,” Gwaine said. 

“Even if your right,” Leon said sighing, “what are the chances that Merlin holds the same feelings for me that I do for her? If I tell her and she does not then it will be terribly awkward for everyone. Why risk it?” 

“Because she could feel the same way!” Lancelot said loudly, much to everyone’s surprise, “she could feel the same way for you as you do for her, but fears that you -a nobleman and the First Knight of Camelot - are the one who only sees her as a common maidservant. The bottom line is that you’ll never know unless you tell her how you feel. Trust me my friend, the regret of never knowing is much worse than the temporary sting of a broken heart.” 

“Lancelot’s right,” Elyan said, “you can’t be afraid to tell Merlin how you feel. You have all these reasons why you can’t tell her, but they’re just excuses and you know it. But you can’t hide behind them anymore. We won't let you. You’ve spent years fighting for the safety, happiness and well being of others, Leon, you deserve to have happiness in your life as well.” 

“Thank you my friends you’re kind words mean a lot to me.” 

“Alright, men” Gwaine said, “we’re about to embark on one of the most important missions we’ve ever undertaken.” 

“Didn’t we literally just save Camelot from an evil sorceress a month ago,” Percy said.

“Child’s play compared to our mission tonight Sir Percival because tonight we're going to help Leon confess his true feelings for Merlin!” 

“Tonight? There’s no way. I’m going to be dragged all over the party all night long,” Leon said. 

“Don’t you worry my friend,” Gwaine said smiling, “I already have a plan.” 

“Is it weird that my worry has begun to double?” Leon asked. 

“Definitely not,” Percy said, “we’ll keep an eye on him.” 

“Try to at least,” Elyan muttered. 

“I still don’t feel better,” Leon deadpanned. 

“I’ll keep an eye on all of them,” Lancelot said smiling. 

“Now I feel a bit better.”


	2. Simply Brilliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party’s afoot. Gwaine has a plan. Eylan, Percival, and Lancelot are the ultimate wingmen (except they’re really not). But luckily Lancelot really is the ultimate best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this update took so long. I’d love to blame it on this dumpster fire of a year, but that would be a lie. I’m just a terribly inconsistent writer. I’ll write a little bit then not touch it for three months, write a little bit more then forget about it for two weeks and so on until I have something resembling a story. Truly just the worst work ethic. Anyway Thank you to everyone who’s read, commented and left kudos on the first chapter and patiently awaited chapter two. I hope you enjoy it!

Merlin laughed and took another sip of her wine as couple after couple spun around the table she, Gwen, Eylan, and Lancelot were sitting at.

“I think this is the least formal gathering I’ve ever attended while in Camelot,” Gwen laughed.

The Castle was still in the process of being rebuilt after Morgana’s latest attempt at Camelot’s throne. So Arthur opted to host the feast in Sir Leon’s honor in the town square. The Kingdom’s center had been transformed earlier in the day. Row after row of tables and chairs were set up, and every table was piled high with food and drink the kitchen staff had been working for the past week to prepare. A small stage was built for the musicians to play on. And hundreds of torches hung from the surrounding buildings providing light as the sunset, the feast ended and the party came to life. 

“It’s the only gathering we’ve ever attended in Camelot,” Merlin corrected, “we’re usually working at things like this. Arthur’s always ‘MERlin fill my cup and MERlin take my plate and MERlin wear this ridiculous servants uniform so I can at least find some amusement during tonight’s tedious gathering,’ prat”.

“Well, then I bet your glad that tonight’s gathering is anything but tedious for Arthur,” Lancelot said.

“Yes,” Elyan added, “he’s more than excited to be celebrating Leon and Camelot tonight.”

“He must be excited to have given the entire castle staff the night off - well after the feast was over of course,” Merlin agreed. Raising an eyebrow at Gwen she teased, “although I do believe the idea was planted by his most favorite servant in all of Camelot.”

“Well, I might have mentioned to Arthur that it would be nice if all the citizens of Camelot got to enjoy the celebration tonight. A way to celebrate not just Leon but all of Camelot and how strong it is, especially after everything that’s happened.”

“She will make a wonderful Queen one day will she not?” Eylan joked.

“Smart, kind, compassionate, and the will to influence the mind of a king,” Lancelot praised, “no one is more qualified.”

“Especially a dense a mind as Arthur’s,” Merlin added.

“Stop it all of you,” Gwen said, blushing, “Arthur and I have barely begun courting. It’s much too early to think about possibly being the Queen one day. And I hardly believe that I hold sway over our king. It was just a thought I had in passing, nothing more.”

“Please, he would put that crown on your head today if he could,” Merlin said, finishing off the wine in her cup. “But, regardless of whether you think can influence Arthur or not, tonight is the first night I’ve had off in months and I thank you kindly for it.”

Before Gwen could reply Arthur came over to their table and whisked the love of his life away to the dance floor. While Merlin busied herself with refilling her cup Lancelot and Eylan exchanged knowing smiles with the other. Both men remembering Gwaine’s instructions from earlier.

“ _Now, if any of you lads find yourself with Merlin before I’ve had a chance put my absolutely brilliant plan in motion take the opportunity to talk Leon up.”_

_“Talk Leon up?” Lancelot asked. He, Percival, and Eylan had gathered in Gwaine’s room before the feast began to hear Gwaine’s idea to get Leon and Merlin together. And while ‘absolutely brilliant’ seemed a bit of a stretch Lancelot thought it was a solid plan and had a decent chance of working with minimal embarrassment for all involved if it did not._

_“Yeah, you know, bring Leon up in conversation. Talk about what a good guy he is. How strong and brave and handsome - stuff like that. Maybe even try to find out how she thinks or feels about him.”_

_“Doesn’t Merlin already know all of those things about Leon?” Percival asked._

_“Probably yes.”_

_“So then why do we have to tell her tonight?” Elyan asked._

_“Sometimes I forget what limited knowledge you three have about women and romance,” Gwaine sighed, “look it’s all about planting the idea of romance and love and attraction in Merlin’s mind. Getting her to think about Leon, someone she’s known for years, in a romantic way. Talk about how you can’t believe Leon isn’t courting anyone, or ask her who she thinks a good match for him would be, even something as small as a joke about her and Leon being a good match could be all it takes to put the idea in her mind. And then boom I enact my brilliant plan, they live happily ever after and name their first child after me.”_

_“I don’t know,” Percival said, looking skeptical, “it can’t be that easy. And I would exactly call your plan ‘brilliant’ either.”_

_“First of all, my plan is absolutely brilliant, and second, who here has been with the most women?” Gwaine asked._

_“Well you certainly brag about it the most,” Elyan said, rolling his eyes, “and I’m with Percival on this one - your grand plan to get Leon and Merlin together is rather simple don’t you think?”_

_“Simplicity is what makes the plan brilliant. Trying to over complicate a set up will just get messy. No, Leon just needs a little push an excuse to get close to Merlin and this plan will accomplish that objective. And, for the record, I only brag about my accomplishments gentlemen and when it comes to women I am highly accomplished. So just follow my lead on this alright?”_

_“Fine, fine,” Lancelot said, settling the matter, “the feast is about to start and we don’t have time to go back and forth on this. We’ll find a time to ‘talk Leon up’ before your speech tonight. And after that, the rest is up to them.”_

“Poor Leon,” Lancelot said, tilting his head in the direction of the new first knight. Turning Merlin scanned the crowd and easily spotted Leon’s red curls. He was currently surrounded by three members of the royal council, their wives and daughter's in tow. Merlin was sure she could see him going red from where she sat.

“Poor Leon indeed,” Merlin agreed, turning back to her table companions. “He’s usually found a way to slip out of gatherings like this already, I guess it’s a bit more difficult when you're the guest of honor.”

“Does he?” Eylan said, throwing Lancelot a small grin. “I never realized.”

“Really? Leon’s never been big on festivals and feasts. He always shows up and stays through dinner and the important speeches, but slips out when the dancing begins. The only one he attends from being to end have been Arthur’s birthday feasts, and sometimes he’ll attend an entire knighting feast, but that’s about it. He usually ends up in the armory or the library.”

“I didn’t realize you spent so much time monitoring the comings and goings of Camelot’s newest first knight Merlin,” Eylan teased.

“I don’t!” Merlin protested, but the slight blush that rose on her cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by the knights. “I only know this because I caught Leon sneaking out of a feast held in honor of some peace treaty signing a few years ago. He was using the servants' hallway to sneak out, but I ran into him and he confessed it wasn’t his first time leaving a feast early.”

“Ah, well, I thought Eylan and I were about to uncover the latest bit of Camelot gossip, but it seems not.”

“Latest Camelot gossip? Leon and I? Please don’t even joke, the other servants would have a field day with that one, and it couldn’t be farther from the truth,” Merlin said, but the blush on her face deepened. “Unlike the latest bit of kitchen gossip I heard the other day about a certain knight and town seamstress.”

“I don’t know what you're talking about?” Eylan said, grabbing his goblet and suddenly looking really interested in its contents.

“Oh really?” Merlin said smirking, “Because Laura in the kitchens said she saw you going in and out of Eleanor’s shop at least five times the other day. And Bess said she also saw you and Eleanor walking in town the last few days - laughing and flirting.”

“You went to the seamstress shop five times in one day?” Lancelot asked, smirking into his goblet.

“I have a lot of shirts to repair,” Eylan defended, “they’ve been getting torn up a lot lately.”

“Who has been tearing them up I wonder?” Merlin muttered not so quietly causing Lancelot to break out in laughter.

“Eleanor and I are just friends,” Eylan said, huffing slightly.

“And why are you two only friends?” Merlin asked, “Eleanor is wonderful. Kind, hard-working, funny, and I’m pretty sure she’s been waiting for you to ask her to dance all night.”

“You think so?” Eylan asked turning to find Eleanor sitting a few tables away chatting with some other women from town.

“Look at that,” Lancelot said, “he knew exactly where she was sitting.”

“He sure did,” Merlin said.

“You really think I should ask her to dance?” Eylan asked a note of hesitation Merlin wasn’t used to hearing in his voice.

“Yes,” Merlin said, a gentle and encouraging smile on her face.

“Okay, if you excuse me.”

Merlin and Lancelot not so subtly watched Elyan approach Eleanor and her friends and ask the woman to dance. She accepted and the two joined a large group of people dancing around the square. Merlin quickly spotted Arthur and Gwen amongst the couple’s on the floor along with Tristan and Isolde. Percival had joined Leon in speaking with members of the council and, it seemed to Merlin at least, trying to help his friend fend off the obvious advances of Lord Aldrich’s, Baldwin’s, and Conrad’s daughters. Or rather the obvious advances of the councilmen themselves.

They were beautiful women all of them, and Merlin knew from years of past feasts and gatherings that Clara, Lord Conrad’s daughter, had had her eye on Leon for a while, and with the appointment of his new position, her father was only all too happy to help facilitate the courtship. After all, it would only benefit him if his future son in law was not only a member of the round table and a close personal friend of the King but also head knight of Camelot and sure to become a member of Camelot’s council one day in the future. Merlin could practically see Lord Conrad salivating over Leon from her seat.

Merlin watched as Percival escorted Edith, Lord Aldrich’s daughter, to the dance floor, taking one problem off Leon’s hands for a while, and Alexandra, Lord Baldwin’s daughter, was clearly bored with being talked up and dangled around as a possible wife for the first knight of Camelot. Well, at least it was clear to everyone but her father. But Clara was as engaged in Leon as ever. Merlin watched her smile at whatever Leon said. As the conversation went on she subtly leaned into his side, and every time she laughed her hand would touch his arm.

Turning away from the scene Merlin knocked back the contents of her goblet so quickly it would make Gwaine proud and then poured herself her third glass of the night. It was impossible to deny Clara’s beauty. Her fair skin, raven hair, and beguiling smile could rival Morgana’s. But unlike Morgana, at least who Morgana used to be, Clara’s regal presence held little regard for those she thought below her, as well as quiet desperation to advance her current status. ‘She definitely not good enough for Leon,’ Merlin thought swallowing half of her glass in one gulp.

“You might want to slow down there Merlin,” Lancelot advised, “wouldn’t want to waste your first night off in a while getting drunk and passing out before the parties even half over would you?”

“I suppose,” Merlin sighed, putting down the goblet and grabbing a chunk of bread out of the loaf sitting on the table, “although if I have to watch that all night I might want to get drunk and pass out sooner rather then later.”

Lancelot looked passed Merlin to see Lord Conrad’s daughter clutch tightly to Leon’s arm as she laughed at something someone said. Leon, ever the kind and chivalrous knight, allowed the girl to use him as a support, but he was also as stiff and awkward in his stance. Suppressing a smile, Lancelot asked, “do you dislike all of the attention Lady Clara is showing Leon?”

“It’s not that I dislike it,” Merlin said quickly, a blush breaking out on her cheeks, “it’s - it’s just clear that Leon dislikes all of the attention in general.”

“You know for someone who keeps life and death secrets every day your a terrible liar.”

“I’m not lying!”

“You like him,” Lancelot said smiling, “you have feelings for Leon.”

“I don’t,” Merlin protested, “I don’t - it’s not - it’s just - ugh...”

“Merlin,” Lancelot said softly. Merlin’s gazed dropped down to her cup and a sad look began to rise in her eyes. Lancelot slid one of his hands across the table to cover hers. “Merlin.”

“It hardly matters,” Merlin muttered, “Leon doesn’t think of me that way and I could never compete with girls like that.”

“I hardly think girls like Lady Clara are Leon’s type. Probably doesn’t even know the difference between a longbow and a crossbow.”

“True,” Merlin said smiling sadly, “but again, it hardly matters. I’ve seen things like this happen time and time again over the last six years.”

“Things like what?”

“You haven’t realized? This isn’t a party for Leon, it’s a hunt. Clara will cling to Leon’s side for the rest of the night and tomorrow the rumors, some of which she’ll start, will begin to circulate around the town and castle. And then her father will invent some reason for Clara to be at the castle more where she can run into Leon again. Lord Conrad himself will even begin to speak with Leon more, find reasons to side with him during consul meetings and the like. And all the while rumors and hearsay will spread around Camelot that Clara and Leon are courting, quietly, and by the time Leon finds out it will be too late. He’ll have to be with her or risk being the one to ruin her reputation among the nobles of Camelot and even other close by kingdoms.”

“That’s...”

“Scary? Calculating? Maybe even a little cruel?” Merlin asked. “Yes, yes it is all those things. But don’t think too ill of women like Clara. Remember, with very few exceptions, women aren’t allowed to pick up swords, we can’t fight for what we want out in the open, so we had to develop other skills to fight with. Sometimes I forget it too.”

“Forget what?”

“That life is a game of survival. Not just for me and my kind, but for most people. Everyone’s trying their hardest to live, to be happy, and to be free.”

“So what?” Lancelot asked, “You're just going to give up on your feelings for Leon? Let him go? Watch quietly as he gets coerced into a marriage he doesn’t want? That doesn’t sound like you.”

“How am I supposed to compare to a girl like her? I’m not like Clara, or Morgana or even Gwen.”

“Sometimes I think you forget,” Lancelot sighed. “That you’re not most women your not even most people. You’re Merlin. And you’re smart and brave and kind and beautiful and more than enough. No need to compare or compete because every part of you is exactly as it should be.”

“Lancelot,” Merlin blushed, but a small shy smile stretched out across her face.

“Most importantly,” Lancelot continued, his voice leveled into a serious and solemn tone, “I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I did Merlin. Don’t count yourself out before you’ve even tried and don’t assume to know what’s best for someone else’s heart. It’s what I did with Gwen and it’s wasn’t fair. Not to myself, but even more so, it wasn’t fair to her.”

“Do you regret it? Not fighting for Gwen when you had the chance?” Merlin asked.

“Yes,” Lancelot admitted, “and I know she’s with Arthur now and very happy and who’s to say that this isn’t how it would have ended up anyway, but yes, I regret running away that day. And no matter what excuse I told you about honor and Arthur being a better man then me - which I honestly do believe he is - I was just running away. Because how could I compare to a king?”

“I think you measure up to Arthur just fine,” Merlin said smirking, “in fact I think there are a few areas where you outpace him.”

“Well, if I can measure up to a king then you can more then measure up to any woman of nobility - including Lady Clara.”

“Things would be so much simpler if I had fallen for you,” Merlin pouted. A bark of laughter rolled through Lancelot’s body breaking the two out of their invisible cocoon and dropping them right back into the middle of the party.

“I’m serious!” Merlin said laughing.

“You’re not wrong my friend, but it’s not our fate I’m afraid. No matter how much simpler it would have made both our lives.”

“True, but still...I don’t have much luck in love.”

“Ah, Merlin, who among us does?” Lancelot asked.

“Hello everyone!” Gwaine said loudly, he was standing on the small stage the musicians were playing on, and although all the speeches of the night had long since been given Gwaine’s infectious charm easily drew everyone’s attention.

“I really hope this isn’t fate’s answer to that question,” Lancelot said.

“Gwaine prepared a speech?” Merlin asked. “Sir Gwaine I-only-come-to-these-things-for-the-wine-and-the-women-but-mostly-the-wine knight of Camelot - that Gwaine?”

“Don’t forget he’s also Sir Gwaine troublemaker extraordinaire Knight of Camelot,” Lancelot added laughing.

“Ahh, that’s true, poor Leon, goodness only knows what kind of speech Gwaine has prepared for him.”

Lancelot nodded his head but stayed quiet knowing full well that goodness was not the only one who knew what Gwaine planned to say.

“I would just like to take a moment to say some words about the newest head knight of Camelot Leon! Where is that curly-haired wonder? Hasn’t snuck off I hope?”

“Who allowed Gwaine up on stage?” Arthur asked approaching the table, Gwen at his side and Eylan and Eleanor behind them.

“You did,” Merlin laughed, “the day you knighted him.”

“He’s here!” Clara called out in the crowd, everyone in the square turned to look at the smiling lady clinging to the arm of the blushing knight.

“Come on up here mate!” Gwaine called out, jovially beckoning Leon to the stage, Clara reluctantly dropped his arm and the crowd parted to allow Leon to easily make his way to the front. “There is no one more worthy of being named first knight of Camelot then Sir Leon!”

“That’s right!” Arthur yelled, prompting a loud cheer to break out throughout the square. Merlin was sure she could see Leon’s entire face flush red, but she also saw the small smile that lit up his whole face too.

“It is well known that Leon is a man of great skill, honor, and knowledge. And that he has dedicated years of his life to the protection and prosperity of Camelot!”

“Am I drunk or this actually a decent speech?” Arthur asked.

“We might all be sharing a mass hallucination,” Merlin said.

“Or maybe it’s just a good speech,” Gwen chastised, “honestly, Gwaine is capable of being serious... sometimes.”

Arthur and Merlin wore twin masks of skepticism but said nothing turning their attention back to Gwaine’s speech. 

“And that is why all of Camelot has gathered here tonight to celebrate him! We’ve all been feasting and drinking - well, I have maybe done a bit more drinking than feasting,” Gwaine confessed earning the crowds unsurprised but genuine laughter, “and dancing! In fact, the only person I’ve yet to see on the dance floor is our guest of honor, Sir Leon, himself! So Sir Leon knight, friend and most capable leader I insist that you find yourself a partner and partake in the next dance.”

“Seriously Gwaine,” Merlin sighed disapproving, “he knows Leon hates things like this.”

“Why do you think he’s doing this?” Gwen asked, “He’s going to relish in watching Leonawkwardly try to find someone to dance with.”

“Not to mention the then overly formal and ridged dancing that will then ensue,” Merlin added.

“Well, I’m glad Gwaine is making Leon get on the floor and dance,” Arthur said, “he deserves to enjoy the party as well. It is a celebration in his honor after all, and besides, I think it’s rather obvious who he’s going to ask to dance, don’t you?”

Merlin let out an annoyed huff as the smiling king grabbed the wine pitcher and began to fill his own cup because yes, she knew exactly who Leon was going to ask to dance (also because it was quite evident that Arthur was completely capable of pouring his own refreshments and her standing at his side during every fest was not a dire task that she was needed to perform). Merlin’s thoughts were pulled back up to the stage when she heard Gwaine yell ‘To Sir Leon!’ quickly followed by an echoed sentiment from the crowd. Everyone drank long from their cups and then Gwaine was patting Leon on the back and pushing him out into the crowd.

Sighing, Merlin suddenly felt tired, the wine settling into her stomach and the sullen mood settling into her bones all at once. She really did not want to watch Leon twirl Clara around the dance floor. She really did not want to sit here and watch the man she’d been secretly in love with for years begin to court someone else. But she didn’t look away as Leon made his way across the floor.

However, unlike Gwen predicted, he wasn’t moving slowly or awkwardly at all. In fact, he was making his way swiftly through the sea of Camelot citizens paying no attention to the people he moved passed, not once looking back to see the looks of disappointment that filled the faces of every hopeful woman he left in his wake. Merlin knew this Leon. This was Leon riding out to face a dragon. This was Leon rushing in to fight off bandits. This was Leon holding the attention of every councilman, knight, and King during a round table meeting. It was even Leon when a new shipment of weapons came into the armory.

And this Leon walked right passed Lady Clara. And didn’t stop until he was standing right in front of her.

“Merlin,” Leon said, a touch of uncertainty crept into his tone, but did not overcome his voice. “Merlin, would you like to dance? With me?”

“Ah-” Merlin could feel her eyes bulge in their sockets as her jaw dropped and the half stuttered half startled sound broke from her throat. It almost felt like being punched, but instead of pain Leon’s question left her doubled over in confusion. ‘Leon wanted to dance...with her?’ Merlin thought. A question coursing as strongly through Merlin’s mind as she was sure if was through everyone else’s. The question dominated every corner of her brain. Made her skin flush. Sent her heart racing. One simple question.

‘ANSWER HIM!’ Her own voice screeched inside her head cutting through the haze she had been slipping under.

“Yes!” Merlin declared quickly, and then stutter out, “of - of course,” in what she hoped was a more restrained manner. ‘Arthur’s right,’ Merlin thought ‘you are an idiot!’

Leon’s shoulders sagged slightly in relief as he extended his hand to Merlin and led her to the dance floor.

“I’m not a very good dancer,” Merlin warned in a whisper, both hyper-aware of Leon and how close he was, he could probably feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. As well as everyone in the square watching them, they’re eyes fixed and focused like the sun through a magnifying glass, burning holes through anything caught under its lens. Merlin’s gaze couldn’t help but drift to Lady Clara, standing just behind Leon, her eyes less like a focused beam of heat and more like a raging inferno.

“Don’t worry,” Leon’s warm breath washed over Merlin’s ear, down her neck, and sent a shiver down her spine, “if I can get through this without squishing all ten of your toes then I’ll consider this a victory. You do have all ten toes right?”

The music began and Merlin laughed stumbling into the first few steps of the dance, and all at once, everything around them began to fade. She was close enough to feel the rumble of laughter in his chest and shamelessly let her hand roam across the broad expanse of his shoulder. Between her clumsy feet and Leon’s stiff posture Merlin was sure they looked ridiculous, but she didn’t care because Merlin felt like she was floating on a cloud. Lighter and happier and more alive then any spell had ever made her feel.

“Who would have thought that First Knight of Camelot would have such low standards for victory?” Merlin teased.

“When it comes to dancing I have low standards for victory, but exceedingly high standards in a partner.” There conversation flowed as easily as the music they danced to, and they quickly got swallowed up and forgotten about the crowd as more and more people began dancing again.

“And yet you chose me,” Merlin scoffed, “quite possibly, the clumsiest person in all of Camelot - at least according to Arthur.”

“If I have to dance - and thanks to Gwaine I do - then you’re the most bearable person here to have to endure this with.”

“Thank...you?”

“Wait, no! That didn’t come out right,” Leon said. “What I mean is I asked you to dance because you’re the only one here that I want to dance with.”

“Not Lady Clara?”

“Oh, goodness no. She’s a nice girl, but not for me. Honestly, I’ve been trying to politely excuse myself from speaking to her and her father all night.”

“Well, then it seems like Gwaine’s speech rescued you just in time.”

“My hero,” Leon deadpanned.

“Your Knight in shining armor!” Merlin laughed.

“Oh, god, don’t let him hear you say that! His ego can’t stand to get any bigger.”

“Ugh, I know all about fat headed people, so not to worry, your secret is safe with me,” Merlin said, “and I think the dance floor is just about crowded enough right now that when this song ends you’ll be able to sneak out of here rather easily. I can cover for you during your getaway if you want.”

“What?” Leon asked, his mind so confused his feet startled into an awkward pause jerking Merlin into a clumsy stop. “Cover for me?”

“Yeah, all the pomp and pageantry of the night has long ended. And it was smart of you to ask me to dance because I know you like to sneak out of these things as soon as possible, and I know the best ways in and out of the square. If we sway closer to the edge of the crowd by the water well there’s a servant’s passage to the castle right next to it. When the music ends you slip right out.”

“Oh, god Gwaine’s right! I am bad at this. I hate that he’s right.” Leon sighed.

“What are you talking about?”

“Merlin, I didn’t ask you to dance because I wanted you to help me sneak out. I asked you to dance because I wanted to dance with you.”

“You wanted to dance with me,” Merlin repeated slowly, working the words around her mouth as if she was practicing a new spell for the first time. “You wanted to dance with me.”

“Yes, Merlin I really li- I think you’re - I think you’re right! We should dance our way over to the water well,” Leon said, latching his arm tightly around her waist he danced them towards his escape route. Though, Merlin, highly confused, wasn’t even sure if they were dancing anymore. She clung tightly to Leon as he dogged and weaved his way swiftly through the merry crowd, it felt more like she was a damsel being rushed to safety. The song ended just as Merlin and Leon reached the edge of the crowd and she couldn’t rememberher feet touching the ground once on their way over.

Leon released Merlins’s waist, but she had no time to lament over the loss of the warmth his arms provided because as quickly as his hands dropped from her waist did they slide into her hands and he pulled Merlin towards the servants passage.

“Why are you taking me with you?” Merlin asked, “People will wonder where we’ve both gone.”

“Let them wonder,” Leon said, his pace never slowing, “Gwaine - or hopefully Lancelot - will figure out something to tell anyone if they ask where either of us are.”

“Can I ask where we are going?”

“Yes, anywhere that isn’t the town square.”

“Oh, a specific destination then, good,” Merlin quipped and Leon laughed, but Merlin followed him up the stairs to exit the servants passage, down the eerily quiet castle halls and out to the training fields.

“Well, at least you didn’t bring me to the armory,” Merlin laughed and walked over to lean on the post she frequents almost daily while Arthur and the knights train.

“I almost did,” Leon admitted blushing slightly, “but it nice out tonight, and I figured the training grounds would be empty with everyone in the square.”

“Makes sense,” Merlin said leaving behind her post and drifting out to the middle of the field, “what doesn’t make sense is why you brought me here. So, why did you bring me here?”

“This is one of the few places in Camelot that I feel most comfortable,” Leon said following her out into the field.

“Comfortable on a training field, interesting,” Merlin spun around to face him. Only to be slightly startled by how close the knight was. Mere inches away. Blue eyes shining down on her. In a teasing tone she asked him, “Have you ever considered becoming a knight? I’ve heard that they spend a lot of time, and I mean a lot of time on the training fields. I bet you’d fit right in.”

“Well, if my current career path falls though I’ll be sure to look into it,” Leon said laughing, “being a knight might be fun.”

“Oh, yes, action, adventure, a bright red cape that billows behind you making for dramatic exit’s and entrances.”

“I’m pretty sure only Gwaine’s cape billows dramatically,” Leon said laughing again. Realization dawning on him that this was the first time all night he can remember enjoying himself.

“Nope, it’s all of them,” Merlin protested laughing. “Even your cape, Sir First Knight Of Camelot, swishes around dramatically when you walk.”

“You watch me walk often?” Leon asked smirking. He’d definitely been spending to much time with Gwaine.

“Wha- no! That’s not what I meant,” Merlin said, her face heating up.

“Shame,” Leon said.

“Leon,” Merlin sighed softly, and he wanted nothing more then to hear her say his name like that again, “are you...are you flirting with me?”

“Yes,” he admitted in a rush.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Merlin said. Springing up on her tip toes she grabbed Leons face in her hands and kissed him square on the lips. Warmth bloomed in Merlin’s chest and flowed through her entire body. A delightful tingling sensation danced across Merlin’s lips as Leon’s eagerly responded to her. His hands gripped her waist and tugged her body closer to his. Merlin’s hands found their way into Leon’s hair, tugging at beautiful copper strands her fingers brushing across the nape of his neck. Leon fed her unabashed moans and she swallowed them down landing hot and needy in her stomach. Merlin’s magic pulsed in her veins and she kissed him with a renewed vigor. They clung to each other in the middle of the training field chest to chest, impossibly close, and neither contemplated relinquishing they’re hold on the other until the absolute desperate need for air overwhelmed their absolutely desperate need of each other.

And even then they continued to hold on to each other, a tiny island in vast sea. Their breath ragged and crashing together, their chests heaving, their hearts beating rapidly and in unison.

“Merlin,” Leon’s voice was rough, heavy and heady.

Merlin let out small groan at the sound of it and began pressing kisses along his jaw.

“Say it again,” Merlin whispered. Leon felt her her lips continue their path up and down his jaw, her eyes closed and hands still in his hair. His entire body stiff with desire.

“I should have taken you to the armory,” Leon groans instead.

“What? Why?” Merlin asked pausing her kisses and dropping her hands down to the older mans chest.

“Because,” Leon sighed, “I’m never going to be able to stand on the training field again without getting terribly distracted by this memory.” His answer sent Merlin into a fit of laughter. “The other knights will become insufferable if they find out our first kiss was on the training field.”

“It’s alright you can say Gwaine,” Merlin said laughing. “Gwaine will become insufferable if he finds out our first kiss was on the training field. At least the others will have the decency of being subtle about their teasing. I hope.”

“Although, I guess I do owe them all a thank you.”

“Why?”

“With out them I never would have worked up the courage to ask you to dance tonight,” Leon confessed. Dropping his hands from Merlin’s waist Leon took a step back from the girl and took one of her hands in his, slowly twirled her around and then genitally pulled her back toward him. His arms wrapped around her waist again and Merlin draped her arms around his shoulders and the pair slowly danced on the quiet field. “I’ve liked you for a long time Merlin. Years. I never thought I’d be able to tell you because I never thought we’d get a real chance to be together.”

“Stupid nobility laws,” Merlin muttered.

“Agreed, but then Arthur changed the law. And I had to admit to myself that the real reason I never told you how I felt was because I didn’t think you’d feel the same way. I’ve never - I’ve never felt this way about anyone one else Merlin and honestly you make me nervous.”

“I make you nervous,” Merlin laughed, “you’re a knight of Camelot I’m just a servant girl.”

“You’re so many things Merlin,” Leon sighed, twirling her again, “‘just a servant girl’ could never be one of them. There are times when I look at you and I see something so much bigger, stronger and more imposing then an entire opposing army running at me full force. It’s beautiful. It’s also a little terrifying. I might have been born a nobleman and you might work as aservant but I’ve always felt like there’s something about you that out ranks me Merlin.”

“Well, if you ever figure out what that is let me know so I can tell Arthur. Maybe out ranking the first knight of Camelot will get me a day off,” Merlin joked, but a blush had risen on her cheeks and her palms had begun to sweat despite the cool night air. No one had ever called her beautiful before. No one had ever called her terrifying with such a sense of wonder. And absolutely no one had ever looked at her as intensely and intently as Leon was in this moment.

“A day off would be nice,” Leon agreed, understanding Merlin’s need for levity. “We could go on a date.”

“Huummm, what would a date with the First Knight of Camelot look like?” Merlin asked. “A walk about the armory? Where you show off all of Camelot’s latest weapons acquisitions.” 

“The armory is definitely more of a second date destination. No, for our first date I was thinking a late afternoon picnic by the lake. Say the day after tomorrow when Arthur’s stuck in back to back meetings with the council.”

“Sounds perfect,” Merlin said smiling. “Although for our second date I expect you to dazzle me with your weapons knowledge. I have a feeling I’m going to need it after Arthur finds out we’re courting.” Leon threw his head back laughing and twirled Merlin around and around around the empty field until she erupted in giggles. They stepped on each others toes, peppered each other in kisses and never let more then a hair’s breath of space get between them.

And neither of them noticed the lanky, long haired, smirking knight watching them from a castle archway.

“And they said my plan to simple,” Gwaine mused, “yeah, _simply too brilliant_ for them to comprehend.” He watched the pair dance around the training field for another moment before turning back to the castle to rejoin the party, muttering to himself as we went, “at least I don’t have to worry about Leon polishing his sword by himself anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I love this ending, but I can’t keep messing with it any more, so let me know what you think.


End file.
